pkmnarmoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Tesla
Creating a better future requires creativity in the present. The Tesla House was one of the six possible houses a student in the Armonia Institute or Mirage College could be sorted into during Chapter One. It was one of the original five houses of the Institute, representing the region of Kanto and run by Doctor Checkers. History The house was one of the original five, founded at the same time the school was built by a young jolteon named Zacharias Tesla. Originally a castle made out of stone and copper, tall and sturdy, it was the first castle to use electricity to light up the rooms. It was found on the island that now holds the Airport before all castles were demolished to build a single, united castle in the middle of Faraway Island. Tesla was a house focused not only on the development of new technology but the use of creative means to achieve progress. The two most valuable aspects that were looked upon the possible students in this house were intelligence and intuition. The two most common defects found in it's students were stubbornness and/or a hot temper. Architecture The Tesla House was located at the basement of Tech Tower, the lowest level available in the island from inside the castle. Originally under the Staff dorms, turned into open rooms for college students who desired to live in the main Island. The common room was located on the basement one floor, while the dorm rooms were found on the basement two. This tower was easy to recognize due to it's small size, only three floors up, it looked short next to all the other towers. Despite being made out of the same stone as the rest of the castle, the basement floors looked notoriously different than the rest of the tower's structure. The most distinct characteristic would be the Arcade found on the first basement floor. Tesla was the only house where the dormrooms were found on a level lower than the common room. The common room for this house looked more relaxed than others, there was an enclosed study area while the rest are tables and sofas. A modern fireplace could be found right next to a big bookshelf filled with boardgames The whole room was rather dark, blinds were used instead of curtains. One white wall was completely cleared from furniture and accessories so it could be used to watch movies with a projector. Stone stairs lead to the second basement where dormrooms were located, separated left for girls and right for boys. Dormrooms fit two students each. Two beds made out of metal poles and a night table next to each. Dorm rooms were basically the same for all houses, the furniture materials, wall decor and wall colors were the only thing that varies. Tesla having light grey and yellow, lighting and technological devices on the walls. Each dorm had a bathroom with a toilet stall, a shower and lavatory. Students received a Tesla varsity jacket upon sorting. Trivia * Category:Houses